


Hypocrite

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir acting like an asshole, Gen, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: "I am going to kick that boy's flat ass so hard he is launched across Paris," Marinette growled out, and Adrien flinched at the absolute venom in her voice. "How...how...how fucking dare he just..." She let out an angry growl, and damn Adrien was terrified, but also...a bit pissed off too.Who messed with his friend?





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/182514070749/marinette-vents-to-adrien-about-a-friend-of-hers) because Adrien is the oblivious dumbass who wouldn't recognize his own stupid behavior as Chat Noir when Marinette finally expresses her rage.

Adrien flinched as he heard the sound of something hitting the desk behind him and muffled screaming, turning only to see Marinette looking 100000% done.

"Uh...Marinette? Are you alright?"

"I am going to kick that boy's flat ass so hard he is launched across Paris," Marinette growled out, and Adrien flinched at the absolute venom in her voice. "How...how...how fucking dare he just..." She let out an angry growl, and damn Adrien was terrified, but also...a bit pissed off too.

Who messed with his friend?

"What did he do?" Adrien asked.

Marinette laughed, but there was no humor in her voice. "Oh dear god, what hasn't he done?! I've let him down as gently as possible, I've apologized to him probably more than I need to, but nooooo. He continues to be an asshole and he's my freaking partner but he wants to throw away his responsibilities and ignore them because I dare not like him back! Sorry that I'm not obligated to like someone just because they like me! Screw you and your phony ass 'nice guy' routine!"

...Damn.

"And also, I'm done apologizing to spare his feelings! I'm done feeling sorry for him because he can't let it go! We have a commitment and he just wants to throw it away because it turns out I'm not a tsundere in his stupid anime romance! I thought he was my friend but he's apparently one of those fedora-wearing, neckbeard jackasses who just wants to date me! Just..." She faceplanted against her desk again and let put another muffled scream.

And Adrien couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth.

"Want me to fight him?"

Marinette's head shot up, and she stared up at Adrien in shock. He suddenly felt his face flush red as he realized he just threatened to fight someone out loud, and holy shit his dad would kill him if he actually tried and what was he-

She let out a snort before bursting into giggles. And Adrien relaxed as Marinette seemed to take his offer of violence towards her friend with good humor.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she forced out, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I'm just imagining you pointing a fencing foil at him like you're in the Princess Bride."

Adrien let out a snort at that before composing himself and gesturing as if he was pointing a sword towards Marinette's mystery partner (which he guessed was for one of her extracurriculars).

"My name is Adrien Agreste. You were a jerk to Marinette. Prepare to die."

She began to laugh harder at that, and he couldn't help but laugh to.

Finally she calmed down and smiled at him. "Thanks Adrien. I needed that."

Adrien nodded. "No problem. Just let me know if he keeps bothering you amd if there is anything I can do to help. He sounds like an entitled jerk."

"Yeah." Marinette shook her head, sighing sadly. "And this especially sucks because he used to be a good friend. Now it feels like all he cares about is getting something from me I can't give him. But I'm done apologizing to him for that."

"Good on you! You deserve better than a jackass who can't take a hint." Then his eyes widened. "Ooh, you should sing that one song from Victorious."

"...That is a great idea!"

* * *

"Hey Plagg, I got some cheese for you," Adrien announced, setting out a box of camembert in his room. He noticed Plagg snickering as he went to the box and frowned. "What's so funny?"

Last time Plagg seemed this amused, it was because Adrien accidentally left cheese in his pockets before his clothes were sent to be washed (and Nathalie was not amused).

Plagg looked at him, and shook his head. "Just waiting until you realize what a giant hypocrite you are?"

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Oh, nothing~" Plagg shoved a chunk of cheese in his mouth and swallowed it whole. "Just saying though...don't be surprised if Ladybug launches you into next Sunday next time you see her."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day-before-Valentine's! Just remember that no matter how in love with you someone is, if they don't listen when you tell them no, then that is their problem. If they keep pushing after you have clearly told them no, then they are being a jackass.
> 
> (Seriously Adrien is my child but if he were a real boy I would tell him to knock it off. If this is what Austruc considers perfect then I am very concerned with what he considers acceptable behavior to teach the young audience this show has. We need to teach young boys to respect when a girl rejects them, and young girls that they are not wrong for rejecting someone they don't like.)
> 
> I am really sad because I honestly like the ship but now the developments regarding Chat's behavior makes my skin crawl.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this salty little drabble. Later.


End file.
